This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core of the Program will be responsible for overall oversight, organization, and management of the scientific aspects of the COBRE grant. In addition to the scientific oversight, the Core will also provide a number of support services to Program-associated investigators, including fiscal/budgetary management, preparation of progress reports, scheduling of research meetings;for project-associated investigators, coordinating travel arrangements and meetings of the external science advisory board, and organizing a regular scientific seminar program, liver club, "school of hard knocks," amid various work sessions as described in the mentoring section.